1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to task chairs of the type used in office environments, for example, and it relates more specifically to a novel construction of a task chair which is highly functional and which is easily manufactured and assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous constructions of task chairs of the type used in office environments, for example, are known. A typical task chair has a cushioned seat and relatively low back. The chair is usually supported on a base having a plurality of casters to allow the chair to be easily moved about the work space. The chair may or may not have arms and other features such as adjustable seat and back height. Generally, known task chairs are of relatively inexpensive and lightweight construction.
The seat of the prior art chair now under consideration is typically an assembly of an upholstered foam cushion secured to a wood or injection molded plastic. The frame is bolted to a control bracket secured to a chair base. If the chair has an adjustable seat height feature, an actuator lever typically extends outwardly from the control bracket, surface mounted on the seat frame. In addition, if the chair has arms, the arms are typically supported by frame members surface mounted to the seat frame. If the chair has an adjustable height back, the mechanical adjustment mechanism is often exposed thereby detracting from the appearance of the chair. The use of a wood or injection molded seat frame with levers and arm frames surface mounted thereon can create a chair construction having an undesirable appearance because the various mechanical parts are exposed.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a task chair having an adjustable seat height feature in which an actuator lever is concealed. It is further desirable to provide a task chair having arm supports which are secured to the seat frame in a sturdy but essentially concealed manner. Still further it is desirable to provide a task chair having a back height adjustment mechanism which is reliable in use and also aesthetically pleasing in appearance. Even further it is desirable to provide a task chair which is economical to manufacture and which can be shipped in unassembled condition because it is easy to assemble at its destination.